Gaje TV
by Fei Mei
Summary: Jacob Black akan mengajari Bella Swan mengendarai motor bersama Sirius Black dalam upaya membuat gadis itu lupa akan Edward Cullen. Kegiatan mereka diliput oleh Gaje TV, acara TV tergaje! ONESHOT. Untuk event Strawberry Smoothie di United Fandom.


Masih dalam rangka memeriahkan event Strawberry Smoothie di grup United Fandom, kali ini tentang Bella Swan yang sedang belajar motor!

.

**Disclaimer**: **Twilight** milik **Stephenie Meyer**, **Harry Potter** milik **JKR**. Fict ini terinspirasi dari fict berjudul '**Selamat Datang!**' di fandom Death Note milik **Sayuri Dei-chan**.

**Warning**: **crossover TwiTter**, lebih mengarah ke Twilight. Anda membenci salah satu di antaranya? Tidak masalah, asal jangan flame dengan alasan membenci salah satu fandom diantara keduanya.

.

.

Sebuah acara TV paling fenomenal sepanjang segala abad selalu menampilkan satu sisi kehidupan orang-orang yang (sok) terkenal setiap 100 tahun sekali (hah?). acara tersebut bernama Gaje TV, acara TV teeergaje! Kali ini para kru mendatangi rumah salah satu anggota keluarga Black, yaitu Jacob Black!

.

.

Oh, kalian dari Gaje TV ya? Ayo, ayo, silahkan masuk! Ruangan yang baru saja kalian masuki ini adalah ruang tengah kediaman Black. Besar, kn? Pastilah, soalnya kan, kami mmang sering menerima tamu, tiap jam minimal satu. Ya tahu sendri lah, kami kan artis. Hm? Siapa tadi yang lempar sendal bekas?!

Ehem, maaf, tadi ada kesalahan teknis, sepertinya ada yang saking nge-fans-nya sama saya sampai-sampai melempar saya dengan sendal bekas. Oh _well_, miskin sekali fans-ku satu itu...

_Anyway_, sekali lagi, selamat datang di kediaman Black! Di sebelah sana kalian bisa melihata ayahku yang masih kalah gantengnya dengan diriku, dan disampingnya ada sepupuku yang jauhnya jauuuhh banget, namanya Sirius Black! Lalu...oh! Ini dia tamuku hari ini! Ayo kamera, sorot ke arah pintu depan! Bukan, bukan ke pintunya, tapi ke gadis cantik yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Duh, bukan penyanyi yang bermarga Black itu, satunya lagi! Geser sedikit...iya, sedikit lagi...oke, sip, dia adalah Bella Swan!

Eh iya, kalian tahu tidak, Bella dan Swan itu ada artinya lho! Bella artinya cantik, sedangkan Swan, ya, angsa. Berarti intinya Bella Swan adalah angsa cantik. Lho, tapi dia kan manusia? Ah ya sudahlah...

Jadi kali ini Bella datang sendirian ke rumah ini karena pengen minta bantuanku melupakan Edward. Yah, kalian tahu, lah,si Edward Cullen itu 'menghilang' dari hadapan Bella. Terus Bella jadi galau kesumat gitu. Saya tidak rela, dong, melihat sang pujaan hati nangis gaje tak menentu setiap Jumat kliwon? Err, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir tadi. Yah, pokoknya saya tidak ingin melihat sahabat saya bersedih terus.

Oke, sekarang kita ke halaman belakang, yuk! Hm? Anda bertanya-tanya kenapa saya gandeng tangan Bella? Elah, kan kami sahabatan, masa' pegangan tangan tidak boleh?

Nah, sekarang kita sudah tiba di halaman belakang. Kalian lihat rumah kecil macam gubuk itu? Kita akan masuk kesana sekarang. Jangan khawatir, meskipun kecil, bukan berarti ruangan ini adalah rumah tiga babi kecil.

Begini, dalam rangka membuat Bella lupa akan Edward, saya berencana untuk mengajari dia mengendarai sepeda motor. Seingatku kan si gadis manis ini sudah bisa mengendarai mobil, lalu kutanya ayahnya, ternyata putri tunggalnya ini belum bisa mengendarai motor. Sip!

Mengajari Bella Swan cara mengendarai motor: _Mission Start_!

Sambil saya mengajari Bella, lebih baik pemirsa juga sekalian mengambil sepeda motor masing-masing untuk belajar dengan kita sekarang! Biar seru gitu, ramai-ramai. Hm? Kenapa Sirius ada disini? Oh, ternyata dia juga berniat untuk membantuku mengajari Bella mengendarai motor. SIRIUS! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG BELLA SEMBARANGAN!

Dasar, sepupuku yang satu itu memang sering kegenitan sendiri kalau sudah dekat dengan gadis cantik. Hah? Cemburu? Saya? Tidak lah, ya, Bella itu sahabatku, jadi kenapa harus cemburu?

Ayo kita mulai belajarnya, pemirsa juga ikutan, ya! Kalau perlu si kameramen dan para kru yang ada disini ikutan, sana ambil dulu motornya!

Sudah siap? Oke. Eh gila, mulai belajar motor saja ribet amat...

Pertama saat ingin mengendarai motor, anda harus naik dulu ke motornya. Ng? Kenapa mukanya masam semua begitu? Saya tidak salah, kan? Kalau anda mau mengendarai motor, ya harus naik ke atas motornya dulu.

Kedua, injak pedal yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanan motor anda. Ya iyalah, kalau tidak, bagaimana cara motornya jalan? Omong-omong, Sirius, tolong pakai sepeda motor, bukan sepeda biasa yang dikayuh, oke?

Ketiga peganglah pada pegangan yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kiri motor anda. Hm?ada namanya? Duh, saya tidak namanya! Maklumlah katrok...HEI! SIAPA YANG BARUSAN LEMPAR SAMPAH KESINI?!

Mau lanjutin tidak? Oke, semuanya sudah ada di posisi masing-masing, ya...injak keras-keras pedalnya! Duh, Bella, pakai tenaga, dong! Ya ampun, Sirius, jangan sampai patah begitu dong!

Ehem, sudah diinjakkah? Oke, kita mulai jalan pelan-pelan ya...BELLA! JANGAN NGEBUT! INJAK REM! REEEEMM!

Duh, jatuh deh cewek gua. Ehem, maksudnya, sahabat saya.

Apa? Bella mirip seperti Neville Longbottom yang tidak bisa mengendalikan sapu terbang di kelas _flying_ pertamanya? Sirius, Neville itu siapa sih? Muridmu? Sejak kapan kau punya murid...?

Tolong hiraukan saja sepupuku yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Woi! Kameranya hadap ke gua dong! Masa' kameranya menyorot Bellatrix terus? Yang lagi belajar motor kan Bella Swan, bukan Bella-trix! Oh iya, saya lupa tolongin Bella yang jatuh tadi. Maaf, maaf, maaf...

Ulang lagi, yuk! Aduh, kenapa kau menamparku, Bella? Hah? Aku tidak melirik Bellatrix, kameramennya yang liatin dia! Mataku tetap tertuju padamu, kok! Hah? Aku selingkuh sama Remus Lupin? Tidak mungkinlah, Lupin itu milik Sirius, mana mungkin aku merampas kekasih sepupuku?!

Maaf, jadi keluar topik lagi deh. Ng, jadi ulang tidak? Apa? WAKTUNYA SUDAH Bella masih belum bisa mengandarai motor! Lanjutin nanti? Ah, Bella nakal deh~

Hm? Kamu bilang apa, Sirius? Pengalaman mengajar? Oh, ya, mungkin saya akan melamar sebagai guru di kelas mengendarai motor di Hogwarts...

Dadah pemirsa!

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Aih, kok pendek banget sih? Padahal plotnya agak panjang loh =="  
Tentang mengandarai motor, Fei gak pernah kendarain motor sebelumnya, bisa aja enggak. Jadi maaf ya kalo rada gaje gitu. Maklum, nama acaranya aja Gaje TV #dor

REVIEW!


End file.
